The Beginning of Something Beautiful
by EvilLydia
Summary: While Spain was supposed to be working he decided that he wanted to hang out with someone. Will he and Canada get alone very well or will the whole idea go down in flames?


Summary: During a meeting, Spain notices Canada and invites him to hang out. At first it was out of pity but soon they begin to enjoy each other's company. I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 1 - Another World Meeting

Spain dropped his pen to the desk again. This was his year to host the world conference and that meant that he had to lead the meeting. This dumb thing hadn't even started and he was already tired of it.

All they did was talk about current events that everyone already knew about. He wanted to suggest introducing the main human names that each person used. He knew some of them but not everyone's. Besides, it might bring them closer together.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember where he had gotten his. Try as he might, though, he just could not remember the first time he was called 'Antonio'. He guessed that one of his human leaders had called him that and it just stuck. And he was glad that it did. He frowned slightly at the memory that this brought on.

It was many years ago but another man found that he was a country, which meant that he was immortal, and confronted him about this. The man insisted that he could, somehow, be able to make him immortal as well. The fear of aging and dying was such a powerful thing for humans. He wished that he could say that he understood but the truth of the matter was that he didn't. He couldn't. He would never experience that and therefore never even fathom it.

A short string of curses from the next room brought a smile to his face again. Ramano was playing some sort of game in the next room. As much as he wanted to go in there and give him a big hug he didn't. As happy as that would make him, he had a lot of work to do and Ramono wouldn't like it very much.

Spain spent the night before the meeting laying in bed, staring at his phone. He had texted Prussia but he was too tired to talk. That had happened a lot lately, he wasn't doing so well anymore. France was busy with his company and Ramano didn't want to talk to him. He hated to admit it but he was a little lonely. Of course he could talk to some of the other people he knew but he didn't really know any of them enough to ask them to stay the night.

Humans were out of the question as well. They were fun to flirt with but he just wanted someone to hang out with and it often got uncomfortable with them. He sighed with boredom. What to do? What to do?

He pulled out his phone and started flipping through his contacts. He had the contact numbers for all of the countries, although he didn't really talk to most of time.

His eyes happened to fall on the name Canada. He couldn't remember ever talking to him before. That couldn't be right, he must had spoken to him at some point. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what he looked like in his mind but he was drawing a blank. He was America's brother so they probably looked alike so he ended up just picturing America's face.

He ended up clicking on the contact and he thought about what he might say to him, but he accidentally pressed the call button. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for the country to pick up.

"Hello?" came the wispy, uncertain voice of Canada. He was sure that he heard the question in Canada's voice, 'why was he calling?'. "Hey, Canada," Spain said enthusiastically, "Long time, no see."

"Um, yeah. OK..." Canada said slowly.

"Well," Spain continued, "I'm just calling to see if you want to hang out some time, if you're not busy."

"No," Canada responded, "I'm not busy. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No, no" he shook his head, although the other country couldn't see, "I just wanted to hang out. We could grab something to eat or something."

"Wha-, really?" Spain really didn't expect that much surprise but he seemed happy. "You do realize you called me and not America, right?'

Spain frowned deeply, "Of course, Canada. Don't you want to hang out?"

"Oh, yes," he seemed a little nervous. "It's just that when most people talk to me they're looking for America."

That was a bit sad. "Ah, well, not me. I want you." He thought he could almost hear a sigh of relief. "Wanna come on over?"

"Uh, now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"O-ok. I'll be there soon." he sounded very excited.

"I'll see you soon then." Spain said as he hung up. After that phone call he was certain that he had never hung out with Canada before. He scratched his head for a moment. How could that be? He had always made a point of talking to everyone, even those that didn't really want to talk.

It didn't take him very long to get there. There was a light knock on the door. Spain jumped up and slung open the door. "H-hey." Canada gave him a little wave.

"Hey Canada!" Spain smiled brightly. "Let's go and have some fun!"


End file.
